


FrankMarc Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Usually people who post series of drabbles are really good writers, I am not. This isn't to be like "lol im trash" I am just generally not great at writing nor do I have the motivation to work to improve it so please don't have high expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

The Punisher was frustrated with his lack of available leads, in fact Wednesday night was missing any sort of events for that matter. He cleaned what he could and was stocked up as well so no arms deals were needed. Frank wasn't going to spend his free time with Micro if it could be helped. Nothing against Micro, he's just not a fan of technobabble.  
So Frank Castle was spending a few hours avoiding sleep on his couch watching anything on. What felt like a few hours past and it was was less of a bore. Frank was a sniper, he could easily wait though usually he had something to wait for. He glanced at a clock on the wall proving that maybe this wasn't so easy as it had only been half an hour. Castle was a patient man but even then he got bored and restless on occasion. Frank shook his head in frustration. Personal enjoyment and activities to pass the time felt human, the Punisher didn't want to feel human. He leaned his head back then glanced to the left at a small window near the top of his warehouse. Maybe he could make an exception just this night. The moon was there to greet him with bright beams contrasting the gloomy night and Frank got an idea.

The sniper set up shop hidden so well no one should be able to detect him. From any average person's point of view Frank appeared to be aiming for the nearby insurance building but really he was just watching traffic patterns and enjoying a fight between two drivers. Not too long passed until there was a familiar flutter behind him and footsteps coming closer that always made his hair stand on end. Frank reined in a smirk and awaited for his greeting.  
"Evening, Frank." Moon Knight's voice was always meant to cause a reaction but Marc used his normal voice whenever they were alone. While the Knight inspired fear, Marc's voice was smooth and soothed Frank's anticipation. An elbow rested on his head as the white figure crouched next to him.  
"Nice to see you again." Frank replied casually, ignoring how much he really means it. Marc chuckled and removed his mask. The city lights really accented his features; Frank's smirk returned as he watched him.  
"Eye on the prize, Castle." Marc whispered as he held Frank's face and turned back to look into the scope.  
"Actually," Frank sat up to start packing up his rifle "I don't really have much going on tonight. Figure we could grab a drink."


	2. Well That's Never Happened Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing is off I know I'm a horny 18 yo guy let me live

Cool evening air chilled up the Knight’s spine as he followed his ally to a safe house for seemingly little reason. Technically he had a reason, just not a work related one. He and the Punisher had become drinking buddies over the years and neither of them were going to change that any time soon. Even if it felt a little too human for mass murdering vigilantes. 

It started with asking the other if they wanted to go get something together, eventually evolved into a simple “I have nothing else going on” as an invitation. Marc wasn’t ashamed to admit he really enjoyed Frank’s company or even the degrading nicknames he got from it. He liked Frank’s rare smile too, however, that was something Marc intended to take to his grave. 

Frank put in a code on a pad beside a large metal door. He’s been here so many times that Marc already knew how he could get in without detection in 25 seconds or less. Not that he’d need to but the opportunity to be slightly irritating was something he liked to have available. The entrance was opened and Frank went inside quietly, kicking back the heavy door to let Marc slide in before it closed back over. The man who usually hung back working on his tech, Microchip if Marc cared to remember correctly, wasn’t there. His presence was usually a tossup, not that it mattered as Microchip tended to ignore the both of them anyway.  
Marc took a spot on the worn couch, flipping his cape over the back and casually crossing a leg over his knee like he owned the place.

“I’m thinking we start with something lighter tonight.” Frank called over from where he kept his liquor. “I already got a headache.” 

The Knight’s first instinct was to take this small bit of information as a sliver of weakness; a point to be used for possible exploitation to Frank’s potential demise if the current situation called for it. There’s a quiet sigh and a split second of reminding himself that not every waking moment had to be spent planning for the destruction of others. He could have this, he’s earned it.

“Works for me, big guy.” Marc’s tone isn’t as playful as most nights but Frank probably doesn’t mind. He’d be inclined to believe Frank prefers it that way if past nights hadn’t shown otherwise. Bottle caps are popped off by hand because the both of them are prideful as hell and they both start drinking. “Tastes like shit as always.”

“If you miss your fancy selection go home.” He smirks. “May be smoother but it tastes the same.”

“I think your tongue is just off.” Marc elbows Frank, earning him a grunt in response. A familiar, period of silence ensues. The two stare ahead at the concrete walls lined with cases of something or another locked up tight and at the Punisher’s disposal. Spray painted over them is the signature skull Marc always overlooked. Still overlooked like it was just a natural occurrence.

“You did a good job not almost dying this time.” Frank broke the silence. Marc would have corrected him that he “did a good job” of that every time if an airy voice in his mind hadn’t disagreed. So instead he shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s a shame.” Frank didn’t say anything to that though to be fair, Marc wasn’t a fan of self-depreciating humor and scarcely used it. His friends also didn’t like it, including Frank and to Marc the jury was still out on whether or not that was a good thing.

**Can’t blame them for being sick of your self-pity.**

After round 2 of comfortable silence, another conversation was struck. It started with discussing their next moves, what they could have improved on their recent run, and a slight mix of stupid humor. Eventually it circled back around to how relatively less close to death they had been that evening. Patrolling was usually fine for Moon Knight but when he and the Punisher worked together it usually meant things were getting hectic.  


“Finally didn’t have to waste medical supplies on you this time.” Frank mumbled against the lip of his fourth bottle.

“I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“No.”

“Yes. You took that blow to the head for me trying to-“

“Trying to get you out of the Goddamned way, asshole.” It was clear to both of them that he was joking and would have continued to do so but this started getting Marc thinking. That blow wasn’t too bad but it was cause for concern especially with that headache Frank mentioned before. Marc kept talking while he thought on it.

“Really though I do appreciate it.” There were no noticeably bad bruising from what he could see but Frank was still facing away from him.

“S’nothing.”

“Hm.” By continuing the conversation almost subconsciously, Marc had now fully focused himself on checking for a concussion or internal bleeding. “I don’t agree.” Frank slightly turned even further away, making it harder to inspect. Marc leaned closer lightly turned Frank towards him, not paying attention the look he got from it.  
He didn’t even notice Frank’s confused yet slightly amused look. 

“What?”

“I’m just…” Before he finished, Marc did in fact notice some darker bruises coming through. He tilted examining them, not noticing that Frank put his drink down and was now giving him full eye contact. He was responding to light right and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Marc then glanced to each of Frank’s eyes looking for more signs and not finding any. Other than the bruising, which could easily be no problem. There hadn’t been any signs of any lurking issues either of them needed to be concerned about; Frank had been through worse and he could take care of himself.  
It wasn’t a bad thing to be concerned for the wellbeing of an ally and ensuring their productivity hadn’t been affected. Marc had done something similar the day they met, already knowing the Punisher would be valuable to him and his cause. The first time they met Marc didn’t hesitate to take Frank to his mansion to recover after what happened to his mind. Khonshu never approved of his quick to help attitude which was almost ironic as compared to other heroes, the Moon Knight was seen as heartless. Marc was allowed to provide such aid to allies. With this he took a step further and decided of his own accord that he was allowed to provide aids for his friends as well. But this time he decided to back off.  
Marc was about to return back and explain what he was doing before became aware of the situation. Their faces were closer than they normally would allow. Marc wasn’t sure why he noticed but Frank’s mouth was slightly opened as if he was about to say something and forgot. He didn’t look confused anymore, just waiting for what was next. “Next” was supposed to be a simple explanation for the proximity, and the staring, and gentle touching of his face, but now Marc was too caught up. His mind was too preoccupied by wondering what the hell he was still doing holding Frank’s like that. 

And then there was the look in his eyes. Always stoic and unfeeling unless someone looked hard enough. When he did, Marc saw hints of almost desperation, encouragement, looking for something within. It excited him.  
Hopefully he got what he was looking for because Marc without thinking had apparently decided their mouths shouldn’t have been so far apart pulled him close for a _taste_. Immediately he regretted it. He was ready to possibly apologize and be civil about it but more likely leave his own body for a while to pretend that wasn’t him who just kissed the fucking Punisher.

They’ve done this game before. Pushing boundaries was always at the source of their friendship whether it was long staring, finding no problem with accidentally falling asleep on each other, teasing whispers, saying things while drunk neither of them mentioned again, etc.  
This time Marc crossed a line. He started to pull back but the kiss didn’t end because Frank followed. He wasn’t very good at kissing but he had a lot of passion behind it judging by the groan it earned. There was a lot of heat growing between them as Marc continued to fall back and landed against the rest of the couch. Disgust started to grow and he knows his actions weren’t winning him any favor with his god. He told himself he doesn’t care and tried to ignore it. Luckily for him Frank’s hand sliding up underneath his shirt is helping with that. Marc angled his mouth to go along Frank’s jawline where he started to nip in between kissing. 

In many ways, it felt like betrayal. To the Knight, himself, and especially to Frank. Marc wasn’t going to be casual about this as much as he hated it. He knew nothing good could come of it, hell, he was hardly reliable as a friend. The closeness was really getting to Marc as he had craved this kind of touch for so long. Not letting himself have it, not feeling as though he deserved and just watching his alters enjoy it from the outside. Conflict still riddled his mind because he still didn’t think he deserved it and he knew his consequences would come soon enough. Regret started to grow again but wanting for _more_ finally won so he let the ecstasy running through his body take over. 

Eventually he started going lower and pulled at the collar of Frank’s shit continue leaving marks anywhere he could. Frank sat up in-between Marc’s legs and pulled his shirt off before starting to work on getting off Marc’s. It was fun to watch him struggle with the fabric to figure out how to remove it and Frank’s fingers around his hips felt promising.  


“There’s so much I’ve been waiting to do with you.” Frank whispered still pulling at the suit.

Neither of them could blame it on the very few drinks they had and at this point it didn’t matter. 

No one would know.

-

Some hours later Marc partially woke up on a mattress in the same warehouse with hardly any of memories of the recent events coming back to him yet. A faint thought reminding him of something vague and intimate between him and Frank ran through the background of his tired mind but it was brushed off as a dream.  
What partially woke him up sounded like slight metal clinking, the blanket being tossed over his head, and very aggressive whispering he wasn’t conscious enough to pay attention to. He pretended it was spirits or possibly hallucinations.  
Or maybe he did know and just didn’t care.

“You do this every night, Lieberman. Why don’t you just take that shit home with you instead of always coming back here?”  


“What’s your problem you never get this upset? And no I don’t do this every night just ones where I need to check up on something for work. You know, work. Something regular people have. Helping you out unfortunately doesn’t pay the bills.”

“Alright fine leave and stop knocking things over.”

“I am I just need to get my stuff together and it’s really hard to see in the dark, Castle. I don’t think you’d appreciate me blinding you with a light.”

The sounds didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon so Marc shuffled to press his face further into the pillow as if it would make it any harder to hear.  


“Oh my god- Is there another person with you? That’s why you’re so mad, isn’t it.”

“I said. Leave.”

It took a few moments longer still filled with sounds until eventually it was quiet again. Marc started to drift fully back into his comfortable sleep. The last thing he remembered feeling is an arm returning around his waist and a face pressing against the back of his neck.


End file.
